dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Trick or Treat - 2014
The fourth Trick or Treat event began on October 25, 2014. If the pumpkin bucket was obtained in one of the previous Trick or Treat events, the new tricks and treats were placed in there together with the ones from previous years, separated by a spooky border with the newly caught sprites beneath it. If members couldn't participate the event in 2010, 2012 and 2013, they got the chance to get a pumpkin bucket badge by joining the "third Trick or Treat" event in 2014. A lot of the newer users were confused, since when they hovered their cursor over the little basket badge it would read "2010 Trick-or-Treat". That's because the images of the 2010 badges were also getting used for the following "Trick or Treat" events. Glitch: *After the second batch of tricks and treats was added, it seemed that quite a few people had the following item as a duplicate: (therefore these users have 44 items instead of 43) - Fixed. There were 43 tricks and treats in total to collect in 2014 and there was no reward for collecting them all. *'October 27, 2014' - 6 new treats had been added. All information on how to catch the eggs/tricks and treats was summarized in form of a small FAQ by SockPuppet Strangler (re-worded her text to fit the ToT event) on the forum in 2011, read more here. Contibutors Coding - TJ Organizer - Fiona BlueFire Border - Hot on Fire, Tikigurl91 and Infinis Badge - Bernouli Artists - See Sprites and sprite artists Pumpkin Badges As the pumpkin buckets were the same as in 2010, click here for more details: 2010 Pumpkin Badges Border The Border was made by Hot on Fire, Tikigurl91 and Infinis. *Instead of the finished banner TJ accidently added a WIP banner, which had people think that the banner changed with the amount of tricks and treats you've collected. The error was discovered quickly and TJ fixed it. Tricks and Treats There were 43 tricks and treats. 'As they appear in the pumpkin bucket' ToT 2014 1.png ToT 2014 2.gif ToT 2014 3.png ToT 2014 4.png ToT 2014 5.gif ToT 2014 6.gif ToT 2014 7.gif ToT 2014 8.gif ToT 2014 9.gif ToT 2014 10.gif ToT 2014 11.gif ToT 2014 12.gif ToT 2014 13.gif ToT 2014 14.gif ToT 2014 15.gif ToT 2014 16.gif ToT 2014 17.gif ToT 2014 18.gif ToT 2014 19.gif ToT 2014 20.gif ToT 2014 21.gif ToT 2014 22.gif ToT 2014 23.gif ToT 2014 24.gif ToT 2014 25.gif ToT 2014 26.png ToT 2014 27.png ToT 2014 28.png ToT 2014 29.gif ToT 2014 30.gif ToT 2014 31.png ToT 2014 32.gif ToT 2014 33.gif ToT 2014 34.png ToT 2014 35.gif ToT 2014 36.png ToT 2014 37.gif ToT 2014 38.gif ToT 2014 39.gif ToT 2014 40.gif ToT 2014 41.gif ToT 2014 42.png ToT 2014 43.gif 'Sprites and sprite artists' Category:Trick or Treat Category:Trick or Treat - 2014 Category:Holiday Category:Halloween Category:Events Category:Aangs-sister Category:Birdzgoboom Category:Dolphinsong Category:Fiona BlueFire Category:Floralpikmin99 Category:Hot on Fire Category:Infinis Category:Jmm Category:JOTB Category:LadyLyzar Category:Mysfytt Category:Odeen Category:PieMaster Category:Shajana Category:Sif Category:SphinxLucida Category:Tazzay Category:TheCompleteAnimorph Category:Tikigurl91 Category:TJ09 Category:Verridith Category:XDragonia